Problem: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{-8a - 7}{3a - 1} \div \dfrac{1}{4}$
Explanation: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $t = \dfrac{-8a - 7}{3a - 1} \times \dfrac{4}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{(-8a - 7) \times 4} {(3a - 1) \times 1}$ $t = \dfrac{-32a - 28}{3a - 1}$